starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord David
' '''Por favor ten en cuenta estos puntos antes de dejar un mensaje:' #'NO' responderé a nadie que no ponga su firma. Si eres un usuario anónimo, también debes ponerla. #Sólo responderé a preguntas y comentarios sensatos. Si los mensajes no son relevantes y tienen una redacción y ortografía atroz probablemente no responderé. #Acepto comentarios y preguntas relativas a la wiki. Si son ajenos a la wiki, que sean relativos a Star Wars—lo que incluye elementos de importancia y trascendencia—a no ser que se trate de algo muy especial. #Responderé en la página de discusión de quien me pregunte. #Puedes consultar conmigo cualquier dato o duda que tengas y responderé en cuanto pueda. Estaré más atento y pendiente con mensajes que sean relativos a cosas importantes para la wiki, como los wikiproyectos las nominaciones, foros, etc. ---- 2009 | 2010 | 2011 | 2012 Republica 500 Hola, no hemos sabido nada de Owen Stryker desde hace más de un año, me imagino que lo más probable es que no vuelva a editar. El artículo de República 500 lo he estado editando muy esporádicamente desde hace meses, y justamente en estos días tenía la intención de terminarlo porque ya no falta mucho y el domingo pasado precisamente terminé de arreglar el de Suu Lawquane para que ya fuera AD. Si quieres puedes terminar el del Republica, cuando lo acabes me avisas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:01 23 oct 2012 (UTC) :Ha estado nominado durante muchos meses, una semana más no es nada. Yo mientras me dedico a otras cosas.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:01 25 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también, y feliz 4o aniversario en la wiki también. El República 500 lo corregí hasta la sección La búsqueda de Sidious y actualicé la información que faltaba, así que falta corregir las secciones restantes desde La búsqueda de Palpatine, que afortunadamente ya no es mucho. Tu podrías corregir esas partes y luego lo reviso rápido para que ya quede aprobado, después de años (!!).--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:25 2 ene 2013 (UTC) ::Es cierto, una de las razones por las que revisé muy poco a poco el artículo era porque tiene muchos fallos, y corregirlos me llevaba bastante tiempo. Todavía no reviso tus modificaciones pero creo que lo mejor sería hacerlo hasta que termines con el artículo, para después yo terminar rápido lo que falte. Nada más te pediría de favor que no modifiques los puntos y aparte (como aquí), porque si lo haces no se marcan los cambios directamente, por ejemplo se ven fácilmente aquí y facilita la revisión de los cambios.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:13 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Feliz Navidad Felices fiestas a ti también, espero que te la estés pasando bien. El proyecto que dices me imagino que se refiere al de República 500 en los mensajes justo arriba de este. Y sobre lo de Star Wars y Disney, mi primera reacción fue negativa, para mi sería horrible que retconearan el canon establecido desde hace más de 20 años como lo hicieron con TCW, pero si las nuevas películas son adaptaciones de lo ya existente (aunque no sean adaptaciones tan directas) o sean adiciones a la continuidad en vez de reemplazos (por ejemplo, historias en el 15 o 16 DBY, que actualmente hay muy pocas) entonces tal vez no sea tan malo. Pero emocionado no estoy, todo esto tiene la pinta de ser sólo un medio para obtener dinero a costa de los viejos fans.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 17:20 29 dic 2012 (UTC) ¡Felices Fiestas! Gracias Lord David, claro que me acuerdo de ti... pues solo faltaría eso. No hay nada que perdonar, está muy bien que te centres en tus estudios, es como tiene que ser. Espero que también hayas pasado una feliz Navidad y que sigas teniendo unas felices fiestas. Yo todo bien gracias, he estado unos días fuera. Sobre las nuevas películas que saquen... como dijo el Gran Maestro, «''The dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see, the future is''» Es un reto mantener el estatus de una obra de tanto éxito e impacto en la cultura popular. Espero que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna perrería con el canon. Veremos que sorpresas nos traen. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:25 29 dic 2012 (UTC) Flashpoint (planeta) Hola David. Espero puedas revisar nuevamente este articulo. Saludos. -- :También si no es mucho pedir, espero puedas reanudar la revisión de Celeste Morne por favor. Saludos. -- :¿Me permitirías editar la página de Holocrón Sith de Darth Revan? -- ::Ya corregí lo que mencionaste del artículo del holocrón, además también corregí el de Flashpoint, en ese solo falta que tus objeciones estén tachadas para que sea artículo bueno. Gracias. -- ::Nuevamente, por favor.-- ADs Los Señores Oscuros de los Sith y Axe (soldado clon) ya son ADs. Felicidades.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:28 14 ene 2013 (UTC) *No, todavía no la estrenan aquí.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 21:48 15 ene 2013 (UTC) Re:EMERGENCIA!!!!!!!!!!! Lord David no te preocupes hombre, es April's fool de cada año, :D Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:35 1 abr 2013 (UTC) :PD: Hice el artículo de Eames en The Inception Wiki. Y sigo con los demás conforme vaya teniendo tiempo, otro saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:35 1 abr 2013 (UTC) Hola!, necesito un maestro de de forma urgente para aprender de Star Wars Wiki.Emperador Galactico (discusión) 01:06 13 abr 2013 (UTC)Emperador Galactico Maestros Hola, me gustaría solicitar un maestro, pero no se cómo. Estoy trabajando en el azuleado de Hoth y de momento he creado varias páginas cmo Hoth hog. Gracias por la atención.Macesito (discusión) 09:42 13 ago 2013 (UTC) Hola Lord David, he visto que estás trabajando en el artículo Tholme y me gustaría tener tu permiso para ayudarte a editarlo. The Vault Boy 52 (discusión) 13:22 22 oct 2013 (UTC) Actividad Hola Lord. He visto que en esta comunidad estás activo y has editado recientemente. Varias personas te hemos dejado mensajes en tu página de de discusión de Assassin's Creed Wiki pero veo que no has contestado ni editado en casi tres meses. Precisamente ahora es cuando el wiki necesita más trabajo debido al estreno de ACIV: BF, así que si no tienes pensado aparecer próximamente debemos buscar más gente además de ti para colaborar en ese wiki. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 09:30 28 oct 2013 (UTC) Cuestiones de LordDavik Muy buenas, mi nombre es David y me gustaría preguntarte cuatro cosas *¿Cómo funcionan los premios, tipo Gran Holocrón...? *¿Cómo funciona el sistema de rangos? *¿Cómo es nominado un artículo? Gracías de antemano por leer est LordDavik (discusión) 20:19 31 dic 2015 (UTC)LordDavik '''Hola Darth David, '''quiero ayudarte en tu proyecto de 'The Clone Wars''', por eso te pido si me aceptas para ayudar (contribuir) quisiera que me dijieras como.Gracias Darth Traya 77 (discusión) 03:37 9 ago 2016 (UTC)thumb|206px